knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Minerva A1
Ahar—Amoroso=> A''' prvo slovo lat. abecede i grč. azbuke; (muz.) naziv tona; osnovni t. a dur i mol skale; po t. a ugađa se orhestar; njegova normalna vis. utvđena s 435 dvostr. titraja. ↑ Premet. 'A-' (grč.) u složenicama = ne, na pr. amnezija = nesjećanje, poremećeno sjećanje. '''à (franc.) komad po (na pr. 10 knjiga à 20 Din). a. a. (a/a) krat. za „ad ↑ acta”. Aach (staronjemački = voda) krak Dunava u Bodensko Jez. (djelom. ponornica). Aachen gr. u zap. Rajnskoj provinciji (Njem.), 163 265 st., kupalište (toplice), čuv. katedrala (početa 800, grob Karla Vel., krunidbeno mj. 31 njem. kralja); industr. (tekstilna, željezo, staklo). Aare pritok Rajne u Švajc., 280 km. Aargau sjev. švajc. kanton, 1403 km², 259 644 st., gl. gr. Aarau. Plodna zemlja (95% kulturne z.), solane, ribarstvo, tekstilna industr., ljekoviti izvori. Aarhus danska luka na Kattegattu, 81 279 st. Aasen Ivar (1813-96) norv. pjesnik i lingvist, tvorac ↑ landsmaala. Ab-''' (lat.) u tuđicama = od, na pr. abdikacija = odreknuće. '''Aba 1) (aramej.) otac, Bog; 2) naslov grko-katol. svećenika (odatle „opat”). Abacus računalo u Egipćana, Grka i Rimljana. Oblik ploče, u njoj 8 izdubljenih, istosmjernih, jednakih žljebova. U prvom žlijebu 6, u ostalima po 5 kamenčića, koji su se mogli pomicati, te se sastavljanjem i oduzimanjem računalo; ↑ Abakus. Abadan pers. luka na ušću šat-el-Araba; izvoz zemnog ulja. Abadžija (tur.) krojač, koji izrađuje gunjeve i seljačku odjeću. Aba: gunj, grubo (seljač.) sukno. Abaffy Leopold (pseud. Branko Rovinov, 1827-1883) slovač. novelist i teološki pisac. Abagar zbornik apokrif. molitava i rečenica protiv nekih bolesti, koji je 1641 štampao u Rimu kat. biskup iz Nikopolja Fil. Stanislavov; zbornik je ukrašen sa slikom Bogorodice i nekih svetaca. To je prva štampana knjiga na novobugarskom jeziku. Abajlija ↑ Aša. Abakus (po grč.) pokrovna ploča kapitela, stupa. Abandon (franc.) uredba pomor, prava, po kojoj vlasnik broda može u nekim slučajevima napustiti brod u korist vjerovnika, čime se rješava duga, odn. u korist osiguratelja, da dobije osigurninu. Abandonirati 1) odustati od posla uz naplatu premije (kod burz. posl. s efektima); 2) odreći se prava u korist osiguratelja. Abasidi potomci Muhamedova ujaka Abasa (570-652), zbaciše Omejide, vladahu Bagdadom 762-1258, Egiptom do 1517. Abatjour (franc.) sjenilo svjetiljke, reflektor, vidjelica. Abaton (grč.) svetinja nad svetinjama; u ist. pravosl. crkvama zavjesama skriven hor. Abbazia ↑ Opatija. Abbé naslov obič. svjetov. svećenika u Franc. ABC države Argentina, Brazilija i Chile. Abd (arap.) sluga; često u vlast, imenima, na pr. Abdalah (sluga božji). Abdalah (6. vij.) Muhamedov otac; slavljen u arap. legendi. Abd-el-Kader arap. poglavica, vođa alžir. ustanka protiv Francuza (1832-47). Abd-el-Krim (*1881) poglavica marokanskih Rif-Kabila, digao ustanak 1921 protiv Španije, 1925 protiv Franc., predao se 1926, zatočen na otoku Réunion. Abderićani stanovnici grč. grada Abdere u Trakiji, poznati radi svojih ludosti. Satir, roman od Wielanda, u kojemu se ruga svojim sunarodnjacima i savremenicima. Abdija (o. 840 pr. Kr.) jedan od malih proroka, pisac bibl. knjige A. (proroštvo protiv Edomaca). Abdikacija (po lat.) odreknuće, zahvala, ostavka (vladara). Abditus ↑ Prepeluh Albin. Abdomen (lat.) u med.: trbuh; u zool.: donji, stražnji dio trupa, zadak; abdominalno: što se odnosi na a. Abdulahi el Tejši es Sajid (1830-1899) Mahdijev nasljednik (1885), suzbio Abesince, podlegao Englezima kod Omdurmana (1898) i kod Om-Debrikata, gdje je poginuo. Abdul Azis 1) tur. sultan, vladao 1861-76; za njegove vlade bombardiranje Bgda (1862), rat sa Crnom Gorom (1862), ustanak u Bos., Herc. i Bugar. (1875); svrgnut i ubijen; 2) sultan Maroka, vladao 1894-1908. Abdul Hamid II. (1842-1918) turski sultan, zbacio brata s prijestolja 1876, svrgnut od Mladoturaka 1909. Abdul Medžid tur. sultan, vladao 1839-61; proširio prava kršćana; Krimski rat i borbe sa Crnom Gorom. Abd-ur-Rahman tri Omejida, koji zavladaše Španijom. A. II. (821-52) zauzeo Barcelonu. Abecedna vojska („Črkarska pravda”) „rat” izm. pristaša sloven. stare ↑ „bohoričice” i nove ↑ „metelčice” i ↑ „danjčice”; svršio privrem. pobjedom „bohoričice”, a konačnom ↑ „gajice”. Abel sin Adama i Eve, ubio ga brat Kain. Abélard (1079-1142) znamen, franc. skolastik, zastupnik umjerenog realizma, osnivač skolastičke metode. Radi ljubavi prema Heloïsi osakaćen od njenih rođaka, čuvena ljubavna prepiska s ↑ Heloïsom (A.-ova literarna fikcija). Abenceragi plemić, obitelj u Granadi, potomci Ibn-Seradža, doglavnika granadskog kralja Mehmeda VII. (1392-1407). Abeokuta trgovačko mjesto britanske Nigerije, 45 763 st. Aber ↑ Haber. Aberacija (po lat.) (optika) ↑ otklon; (astron.) a. svijetla (zvijezda stajačica): prividna promjena mjesta zvijezda stajačica poradi godiš. gibanja Zemlje oke Sunca. Aberdar ↑ Kujundžić Milan. Aberdeen ist. škot. lučki gr., 167 259 st.; univerz.; tekstil, ind., ribarstvo. Abesinija ↑ Etiopija. Abesinski bunar zdenac sa sisaljkom, kojoj cijev dopire do podzemne vode. Abhazija autonom. sovj. republ. u Transkavkaziji, 8400 km², 231 000 muslimanskih st., gl. gr. Suhum. Abid (Abydos) 1) stari gr. u Gor. Egiptu; ruševine hramova, grobnice, faraonske ploče; 2) starogrč. grad u MaL Aziji na Helespontu (Kserksov most 480 pr. Kr.). Abiogeneza (po grč.) ↑ Arhigonija. Abisalne ribe (Pisces abyssales) ribe dubokog mora; preko 1000 vrsta; često čudesna izgleda; prilagođene grabljivu načinu života; redov. golema usta, jaki zubi, vel. oči, kadšto na dršcima (teleskopske oči), organi za svijetljenje, na pr. srebrna sjekira (Argyropelecus hemigymnus), duga 6 cm. Abiturijent (po lat. = ko hoće da ode) srednješkolac, koji je položio viši tečajni ispit. Ablacija (po lat.) otapljanje ledenjaka. Ablaktiranje (po lat.) sljubljivanje: oplemenjivanje, kod kojega se plemka ne otstranjuje sa grane, na kojoj raste, nego se i na podlozi i na plemci odreže nešto kore te oba reza spoje i čvrsto povezu. ↑ Okuliranje, ↑ Kopulacija, ↑ Cijepljenje. Ablativ šesti padež u lat. deklinaciji. Abnormalno (po lat.) neprirodno, što nije normalno; a. čovjek: lud čovjek. Abnorman što je protiv pravila (norme). Abo (Turku) finska luka na Botničkom Zatonu, 66 654 st.; predivo, 2 univerz. (švedski i finski). Abodriti slaven. narod u Polablju. Abogović Mahmud-paša (†1474) turski državnik, vojskovođa i pjesnik srp. podrijetla; pisao tur. i persij. pod pseudonimom Adni. Abolicija (po lat.) obustava kaz. postupka prije pravomoćnosti osude. Abolicionizam težnja za ukidanjem 1) ropstva u Sjev. Americi (1861-64), 2) prostitucije u javnim kućama, 3) smrtne kazne. Abonirati (po franc.) pretplatiti. Abonnement (franc. = predbrojka) pravni posao, po kojem jedna stranka unaprijed plaća utvrđeni (redov. sniženi) iznos, a od druge prima određene, opetovane činidbe (novine, kazalište itd.). Abonos drvo vel. trajnosti, preležalo dugi niz godina pod vodom. Najtrajnije su pod vodom: hrastovina, ariševina i borovina. Abortus (lat.) prekid trudnoće; spontani a., ako se trudnoća prekine sama, zbog bolesti ili ozljede; kriminalni a., ako ga izvede neovlašteno lice (primalja ili laik, pa i trudnica sama); kažnjivo kod matere zatvorom do 3 god., kod drugih strogim zatvorom odn. robijom. About Edmond (1828-85) Voltaire-ov pristaša, franc. pisac romana („Madelon”, autobiograski „Le roman d' un brave homme”) i novelist („Le roi des montagnes”). Ab ovo (lat.) od jajeta, t. j. od iskona, od Kulina bana. Abraham prema bibliji prvi praotac Izraelićana i Arapa, ↑ Izak. Abraham 1) Max (1875-1922) njem. fizik, istraživao elektr. titranja, elektrone i teoriju relativnosti („Teorija elektriciteta”). 2) Paul (* 1892 u Apatinu) mađ. kompozitor opereta i tonfilmova svjet. uspjeha („Viktorija i njen husar”, „Havajski cvijet”, „Ples u Savoju”). Abraham a Sta Clara (Ulrich Megerle, 1644-1709) augustinac, dvorski propovjednik u Beču za Leopolda I. Popularan, vrlo omilio humorist, pisac, koji na šaljiv način poučava. „Judas der Erzschelm”, „Merks Wien!”. S poštovanjem pominje sigetskog junaka Nikolu Zrinskog. Abrakadabra čarobna riječ, nastala od ,,abraxas”, dosada neprotumačene riječi na mn. grč. ↑ gemama, služila kao amajlija. Abramić Mihovil (* 1884) arheolog; rukovodio iskopavanjima u Ptuju (Poetovio), Ninu (Aenona), Kistanju (Burnum) i u čitluku kod Sinja (Aequum). Abrašević Kosta (1879-98) srp. socijalist, pjesnik; posl. njegove smrti izašao svezak pjesama. Po njemu radničko umjetn. udruž. „Abrašević” u Bgdu. Abrazija (po lat.) razorno djelovanje morskih i jezerskih valova na obalu. Abrevijature (po tal.) kratice u notovnom pismu i u muz. oznakama, kao na pr. znakovi za opetovanje, za višekratno opetovanje neke figure, jednog ili više taktova, skraćene oznake pauza za više taktova itd. Abruptan (po lat.) prelomljen, bez veze. Abruzzi najviši dio Apenina, Gran Sasso d' Italia 2921 m. Absalom treći sin Davidov, u bijegu zapeo kosom o hrast, te ga ubio Joab. Absinth (grč. apsinthion) ↑ Apsint. Abu (arap.) otac. Abu Bekr (570-634) Muhamedov tast i prvi kalif. Abu Hamed mjesto u Brit. Sudanu (Afr.), čvorište putova na Nilu i polazna tačka za karavane. Abukazem ↑ Ognjanović Ilija. Abukir egipat. luka na Sredozemnom Moru; 1798 uništio Nelson franc. flotu. Abušehr pers. luka = Bušehr. A. c. (lat.) anni currentis = tekuće godine. Academia Operosorum Labacensium osnov. 1693 u Ljublj. kao lit. društvo, 1701 organiz. prema tal. akademijama, nije imala nar. karakter, raspala se do 1725. 1779 htio je obnoviti B. Kumerdej kao akadem. za nac. nauke; uskrisio je istom Edling 1781; naskoro prestala raditi. A. philharmonicorum osn. 1702 u Ljublj., jedno od najstar. stručnih udruženja muzičara u Evr., vršilo značajnu ulogu u sloven. muz. životu unatoč svojih germanizatorskih tendenca. Académie Française (Fr. akademija) knjiž. društvo, osnov. Richelieu 1635. 40 članova („Besmrtnici”). Izdaje rječnik u kojem fiksira književ. govor, ↑ Institut de France. Acajou (Anacardium) drvo trop. Amer., od kojeg se upotrebljava drvo, teklina (a.-teklina), plodovi (a.-orasi); sjemenke i plodovi u medicini. A cappella (alla c, tal.) (muz.) samo za pjevačke glasove, bez pratnje instrumenata. Epoha a c. muz.: doba do konca 16. vij., u kojem dominira polifona a c. muz.; a c. stil; posebni muz. slog, izgrađen od vel. majstora ↑ Nizozem. škole (vrhunac kod Palestrine). Acc. krat. za accepi (lat.), akceptirano, primljeno (kod mjenice, čeka itd.). Accademia della Crusca učeno društvo u Firenci, 1852 osnovana od pjesnika Graziani-a, za čišćenje tal. jezika, kao što se brašno od mekinja čisti. Po tom uzoru u 17. vij. u Njem. osnovana društva „Sprachgesellschaften”. Slič. u „Académie française” (osnovao 1635 Richelieu). Accellerando (tal.) krat. accel.=ubrzavajući; muzička oznaka tempa: postepeno (ne odjedanput), brže; suprotno: ritardando. Accentus (lat.) čitanje Sv. pisma polupjevanom deklamacijom (↑ Psalmodija) na jednom tonu, tek na mjestima interpunkcije u tekstu oživljeno dizanjem ili spuštanjem glasa u izvjesnim melodijskim obratima (kadence). Stilizirani oblik govora; protivno: concentus (pravi pjev). Acceptable (franc.) prihvatljiv (na pr. ponuda). Accolade (franc.) 1) zagrljaj; u Sred. vij. udarac mačem kod primanja u viteški red; 2) u tiskarstvu: vel. krivuljasta zagrada; 3) u muz.: krivuljasta crta, koja vezuje notne sisteme, koji zajedno spadaju (na pr. kod klavira sistem lijeve i desne ruke). Accompagnato ↑ Recitativ. Accompagnement (franc.) pratnja; u muz. kod djela za solo-instrument ili pjevanje: nesolistički instrumentalni part (na pr. kod popijevke: klavir, part); akompanjirati: pratiti solist, pjevanje ili svirku (orhestrom, klavirom); accompagnateur: pratilac, koji na klaviru prati solista. Accoucheur (franc.) liječnik za porode; accoucheuse: primalja. Acetati (od lat. acetum) soli octene (sirćetne) kiseline. Acetat-svila umjetna s. od hem. spoja celuloze s octenom kiselinom. Acetilen plin, dobiva se djelovanjem vode na kalcij, karbid; za rasvjetu i autogeno svarivanje. Acetil-salicilna kiselina (lat. acidum acetylo-salicylicum) aspirin. Aceton tekućina; dobiva se od drv. octa suhom destilacijom t. zv. sivoga kreča; za celuloid, hloroform itd. Acetum (lat.) ocat, sirće. Achad Haam (jevr. = jedan iz naroda, pseud. Ašera Ginzberga, 1856-1927) jevr. pisac i filozof. Eseji ,,Am Scheidewege”. Achard Fr. Karl (1753-1821) njemački hemik, sagradio 1802 u Kumernu u Šleskoj prvu tvornicu za dobivanje šećera od repe. Achenbach njem. slikari: 1) Andreas (1815-1910) pejzaži; 2) Oswald (1827-1905) tal. gradovi, prizori iz puč. života. Achensee jezero kraj Jenbacha u Tirolu, 7,3 km². A.-werk: najveća austr. elektr. centrala (125 000 KS). Acheuléen ↑ Ašelejen. Achillea ↑ Stolisnik. Achilleion ↑ Krf. A. Chr. (lat.) krat. za: ante Christum (natum) = prije Kristova rođenja. Acidimetrija (po lat.) određivanje kiselosti (sadrž. kiselina) neutraliziranjem s alkalijama. Acker njem. staro mjerilo za poljske površine, razl. u pojedinim drž. (na pr. Saska 55,34 a). Acne ↑ Akne. Aconcagua najviše brdo u Amer. (južnoamer. Kordiljere), 7010 m. à condition (franc.) prema pogodbi, uvjetno, naročito pri prodavanju robe detalj istima uz uvjet, da prodavač neprod. robu natrag preuzme („roba u komisiji”). à conto (tal.) na račun. Upisati à c.: primljenu uplatu ili ↑ rimesu itd. odobriti na tekućem računu. Acosta Uriel (1590-1647) portug. plemić i relig. filozof, prešao na jevr. vjeru, borio se protiv strogosti jevr. vjerskih zakona; žestoko proganjan svršio samoubistvom. Acre of land engl. i sjev. amer. mjera za poljske površine = 40,5 ara. Acruvium rimski grad; danas Grbalj kod Kotora. Act (engl.) zakon. Acta (lat.) spisi; zakoni; često natpis za nauč. publikacije ili zbirke (Acta eruditorum); ad a., uredska formula: (neka se stavi) među spise (za spis, koji je riješen ili koji se ne će riješiti). A. Apostolicae Sedis (lat.) krat. AAS, službeni časopis Sv. stolice. Acteur (franc.) činilac, glumac; actrice: glumica. Action française polit. stranka, koja teži za uspostavljenjem kraljevske vlasti u Francuskoj (vođa Léon Daudet). Acumincum isprva keltsko, kasnije rim. naselje kod današnjeg Petrovaradina (Srijem). A. D. krat. za (lat.) anno Domini = godine Gospodnje. a d. ↑ a dato. a. d. krat. za akcionarsko (anonimno) društvo. Ada (tur.) 1) riječno ostrvo; 2) mjesto na Tisi u Bačkoj (Dunav. b.); niža poljoprivredna škola; 1931 god. 12 967 st. Ad absurdum (dovesti): dovesti nešto do nemogućnosti. Ad acta (lat.) ↑ Acta. Adagio (tal.) veoma sporo; (muz.): 1) jedna od najstar. oznaka tempa; 2) naziv polaganog stavka (obično 2.) kod djela u sonatnoj formi (simfonija, ↑ sonata); adagietto: prilično sporo; polagani manji stavak. Ada Kaleh ostrvo na Dunavu kod Oršove, gdje su 1804 pobijene beogradske dahije; nekad tursko, neko vrij. bez vlasnika, 1913 posjela ga Austrija. Posl. Svjet. rata pripalo Rumunskoj. Adalbert 1) sv. ↑ Vojtjeh. 2) (1000-72) nadbiskup u Hamburgu i Bremenu, pouzdanik Henrika III., tutor Henrika IV., htio osnovati sjev. patrijarhat. 3) (1111-37) kancelar i pomagač Henrika V. u borbi za investituru, alt postavši nadbiskupom u Mainzu, njegov opasni protivnik. Adalin sredstvo za uspavljivanje. Adam (jevr. = od zemlje načinjen) bibl. praotac čovječanstva, radi ist. grijeha protjeran s Evom iz raja. Adam 1) Albrecht (1786-1862) njem. slikar; prikazi bojeva, lova, jahača. 2) Adolphe Ch. (1803-56) franc. operni kompozitor; ritmički dražesna, melodiozna muzika. „Si j'étais roi”, „Le postillon de Lonjumeau”. 3) Franz (1815-86) njem. ratni slikar. 4) Paul (1863-1920) franc. pisac kulturnih, histor. i socijal. romana. 5) Robert, engl. arhitekt klasicist. pravca 18. vij. Prvi detaljno snimio i rekonstruirao Dioklecijanovu palaču u Splitu u monumental. djelu: „The ruins of Diocletian Palače at Spalato”, 1764. Pomagao mu pri tom Francuz Clerisseau, a snimke u bakru rezali mu poznati tal. majstori (slika ↑ Split). Adamaua visoravan u Kamerunu, do 2200 m. Adamello vrh (3554 m) u juž. Retijskim Alpama. Adamič 1) Emil (*1877) sloven. kompoz. novijeg smjera i dirigent; muz. jasnog folklor, obilježja, dotjeran vokal. slog. Vel. broj značajnih horova („Svatovske”, „Krški zvonovi”, 6 madrigala), orhestralna djela (2 „Tatarske suite”, 3 uvertire, „Karikatura”, „Scherzo”, „Ljubljan. akvareli” za gud. orh.) i mn. dr. 2) Fran Seraf (1830-77) sloven. kompozitor, učinio mnogo za širenje muz. kulture u slovenskim krajevima; mise, sloven. i lat. crkv. i svjetov. popijevke (oko 145 djela). 3) Louis (*1899) rodom Slovenac, od 1913 u USA; isprva radnik, sada istaknuti amer. pisac; „Smijeh u džungli”, „Dinamit”. Adamiti starocrkvena oznaka za heretike, koji su navodno podržavali kult golotinje. U sred. vij. naziv za valdenze, taborićane, utrakviste. Adamova jabuka kod čovjeka izbočina na vratu, koja odgovara prednjoj stijeni grla. Adamović 1) Julije (*1857) pisac članaka o franc. jeziku i književnicima i prikaza franc. literature („Francuska drama”), izrađivao škol. udžbenike za francuski jezik. 2) Lujo (*1864 u Dubrovniku) botanik; istraživao floru i vegetaciju mezijskih zemalja. 3) Vice (1838-1919) pedagog i književnik; „Građa za hist. dubrovačke pedagogije”. Adamovići hrv. plem. porodica 18.—20. vij. sa sjedištem u Čepinu kod Osijeka. Adamov Most niz otoka izm. Pred. Ind. i Ceylona. Adams John C. (1819-92) engl. astronom. Adana gr. u jugoist. Turskoj (Maloj Aziji), 73 000 st. Adansonija (baobab) nezgrapno drvo afr. ↑ savana sa deblom do 40 m opsega. Plodovi mesnati poput krastavca. Adaptirati (po lat.) prilagoditi; adaptacija (adaptiranje): prilagođivanje, udešavanje za neku svrhu. Ad astra (lat.) k zvijezdama, u visinu, prema svjetlosti. Adatci Mineitciro (1870-1934) jap. pravnik i diplomat. A dato (lat.) od danas. Oznaka dospjeća kod mjenice (na pr. 3 mjeseca a dato). Kratica a d. Ad calendas graecas (lat.) odgoditi; namjeru ili plaćanje odgoditi unedogled. Adda pritok Pada (sjev. Italija). Addio (tal.) zbogom, do viđenja; uobičajen pozdrav pri rastanku, u Dalmaciji pri sastanku. Addis Abeba gl. gr. Etiopije, 150 000 st., 2650 m nad morem. Addison Joseph (1672-1719) engl. književnik i moralist, preteča ↑ prosvjetiteljstva u Engl.; eseji (u epohal. časopisima „Tatler” i „Spectator”) i tragedija „Cato”. Odlike: blaga i fina ironija. Addisonova bolest (nadbubrežnih žlijezda) očituje se brončanom bojom kože, općim malaksanjem; uzrokuje smrt. à découvert (franc.) nepokriveno; crédit à d.: nepokriveni kredit. Adekvatan (po lat.) srazmjeran, primjeren. Adelaide 1) gl. gr. i luka Juž. Australije, 324 000 st.; univerz. ; vunena roba; 2) antarktički otok zap. od Grahamove Zemlje. Adelie-Zemlja obala Antarktike nasuprot Australiji. Aden 1) brit.-ind. zaštitno područje, jugozap. Arabija, 24 800 km², 155 000 st., gl. gr. Steamer Point; 2) gr. i luka Aden, 50 000 st. Adept (po lat.) sljedbenik, upućen u tajne zanata, na pr. alhemije. Adet (tur.) običaj. Adhezija (lat. adhaesio) 1) sile, koje djeluju na dodir, plohi dvaju tjelesa, i zbog kojih se ta tjelesa drže zajedno. 2) ↑ Ugovor. Ad hoc (lat.) naroč. u tu svrhu ili za taj slučaj. Adiaphora (grč.) u moral, smislu neodređeno, ni dobro ni zlo djelo; u dogmat. smislu kod protestanata socinijevaca i arminijevaca one objavljene istine, koje ne pripadaju u temeljne, nego se mogu i ne vjerovati; kod katol. nema te razl. u dogmama, nego valja sve objavljene istine vjerovati. Adicija (po lat. = dodavanje) zbrajanje, ↑ Matematički znakovi. Adiđar (tur.) zlat. (srebr.) posuđe, nakit. Adieu (franc.) zbogom; uobičajen pozdrav pri rastanku. Adige (njem. Etsch) rijeka u gor. Italiji (Juž. Tirolu), 415 km. Adijabatski (po grč. = nepristupačan) promjena stanja nekoga tijela bez dovođenja ili odvođenja topline. Ad infinitum (lat.) u beskrajnost, bez prestanka. Ad (in) maiorem Dei gloriam (lat.) na veću slavu Božju (lozinka isusov. reda). Adirati (po lat. ) zbrajati. A d/i/rittura (tal.; u mjen. prometu) neposredno, ↑. j. bez posredovanja mešetara između ↑ trasata i ↑ remitenta. Adjacent (od lat. adjacere = ležati uz, graničiti) granični susjed, međašnik. Adjektiv (od lat. adjectum = pridodano) pridjev, bliža oznaka imenici, na pr. l i j e p kraj. Adjunkt (po lat.) pristav. Adjustirati (po lat.) 1) opremiti; 2) tačno urediti, ispraviti (na pr. mat. i fiz. instrumente, utege). Adlatus (lat.) pomoćnik. Adler 1) Alfred (*1870) bečki liječnik i psiholog, osnivač nauke o manje vrijednim organima i individual. psihologije; tek po teleologij. shvaćanju dušev. života razumljivi su svi čini individua; Freudov učenik, ali se odvaja od njega. 2) Friedrich (*1879), austrijski socijalist, napadao ratnu politiku svoje stranke; ustrijelio austr. ministra pretsj. grofa Stürgkha (1916). 3) Guido (*1855) austr. muzikolog, osnivač „bečke škole” muz. znanosti s egzaktnom stilsko-kritičnom metodom, prenesenom iz hist. umjetnosti. Glavno djelo „Der Stil in der Musik”. 4) Viktor (1852-1918) osnivač austr. socijalne demokracije, pokretač i glav. urednik ,,Arbeiterzeitung”-a (od 1887 do smrti), sudjelovao kod stvaranja austr. republike. Ad libitum (lat.) po volji; u muz. ozn., da neki instrument nije prijeko potreban. Administracija (po lat.) ↑ Uprava. Admiral (od arap. amir-ar-rahl = zapovjednik flote) najviši čin oficira u rat. mornarici; admiral u rangu armijskog, viceadmiral divizijskog, kontradmiral brigadnog generala. Admiralsko Otočje u Tihom Oceanu (teritorij Nove Gvineje). Admont benediktin. opatija u Austriji na rijeci Enns, ljetovalište; ima znam. biblioteku. Ad multos annos (lat. = na mnoga ljeta) pjev novoposvećena biskupa na svršetku konsekracije. Ad notam (lat.) (primiti) na znanje. Ad oculos (lat.) pred oči; demonstrirati a. o.: zorno prikazati, rastumačiti. Adolf sv. († 1224) cistercit, biskup u Osnabrticku (dan 11 II). A. v. Nassau njem. kralj (1292-98), naslj. Rudolf a I., zbačen s prijestolja i ubijen kod Göllheima. Adonai (jevr. = moj Gospod) uobičajeni naziv Boga u jevr. molitvi, jer Jevreji nisu smjeli izgovoriti pravo ime božje: ↑ Jahve. Adonais elegija engleskog pjesnika Shelley-a prigodom smrti ↑ Keatsa. Adonis 1) po grč. mitu savršeno lijep mladić, Afroditin ljubimac, poginuo u lovu na vepra; iz prolivene krvi izrastao istoimeni cvijet; 2) rod bilja iz porod. žabnjača s lijepim cvjetovima. Adopcija (po lat.) posvojenje, posinjenje. Posinak (pokćerka) prima porodično ime adoptanta (poočima, pomajke) uz svoje dosadašnje. Adoptant mora da je navršio 50 (u Dalm. i Sloven. 40) god., da nema djece, te da je bar 18 god. stariji od posvojenoga. Adopcijanizam kršć. nauka, da je Krist kao čovjek bio tek posinak Božji, osuđ. 787 na koncilu u Niceji. Adoracija (po lat.) klanjanje Bogu, na pr. klečanje pred Oltar, sakramentom. Adour rijeka u jugozap. Franc., 335 km. Ad perpetuam memoriam (lat.) na vječni spomen. Adrameleh po St. zavjetu nar. sirsko božanstvo, kojem su žrtvovali djecu. Adrapovac podrugljiv izraz za loše odjevena ili otrcana čovjeka. Adrar franc. oaza, zap. Sahara, 6000 st. Ad referendum (lat.) na izvještaj (oznaka na spisima). Ad rem (lat.) na stvar. Adrenalin hormon nadbubrežnih žlijezda, suzuje krv. sudove, zaustavlja krvarenje; povećava pritisak krvi. Adresa (franc. adresse) 1) naslov na pismu ili pošiljci; 2) parlamentarno odobravanje (neodobravanje) držav. politike. Adresant šalje pismo ili pošiljku; adresat: na koga je upravljeno p. U mjen. pravu ↑ Adresa po potrebi. Adresa po potrebi (nužna a.) imenovanje osobe (adresata) na mjenici, da mjenicu akceptira ili plati, ako to ne učini trasat. Adresar štampani popis adresa, u komercijalne ili druge svrhe, obično sastavljen po strukama ili zvanjima. Adria (od ilir.-venet. hadera = kamen) u nekim stranim jez. = Jadransko More. Adrianopol (Drinopolje, Jedrene; tur. Edirne) gr. u evr. Turskoj, 35 000 st. ; osn. od cara Hadrijana, prijestonica sultana Murata I. Adsorpcija (po lat.) fiz. pojava, kad čvrsta tjelesa hvataju i na sebi sabiru plin. Adstringentia (lat.) hemij. sredstva, stežu živo tkivo; stišavaju krvarenje. Adua gl. gr. etiopske pokrajine Tigre. 5000 st. ; 1896 težak poraz Talijana. Adula-Alpe dio Zap. Alpa u Švajcarskoj. Adular mjesečev kamen, vrsta glinenca, dragulj. Adulter (lat.) brakolomac; adulterium: brakolomstvo. Ad usum (lat.) za porabu. ↑ In usum Delphini. Ad valorem (lat.) prema cijeni, po vrijednosti (na pr. carina). Advent (po lat. = dolazak) 4 nedjelje prije Božića, počinje nedjeljom, najbližom svetkovini sv. Andrije 30 XI. Adventbai morski zaljev na zap. od Svalbarda; ugljenici. Adventisti protest. vjer. sekta u Sjev. Amer., osnivač William Miller (1782-1849) ; očekuje skori dolazak Kristov i njegovo 1000-godišnje kraljevstvo (hilijazam), priznaje samo bibliju, ↑ Subotari, ↑ Baptisti. Adverb (po lat.) ↑ Prilog. Adverbna oznaka priložna oznaka. Razlikujemo dvije vrste a. o. : adverb uz predikat označuje mjesto, vrijeme ili način (na pr. : Stanujem gore. Bio sam proljetos. Pišem brzo.); i prijedlog s imenicom označuje: mjesto, vrijeme, način ili uzrok, na pr. : uz obalu, o Božiću, na rukama, zbog nerada. Adverzativan (od lat. adversus = protiv) suprotan, na pr. a. rečenica; veznici: a, ali, nego, već, no. Advocatus diaboli (lat.) ↑ Diabolus rotae. Ad vocem . . . (lat.) pri toj riječi. . . (dodaj: pada mi na um). Advokat (po lat.) ↑ Odvjetnik. Advokatska komora prinudna staleška samoupr. organizac. odvjetnika. U Jsl. 8 a. k. (po jedna za područje svakog apelacionog suda) ; imadu znatnu discipl. vlast (do kazne brisanja iz imenika advokata). Pravne lijekove rješava kasacioni sud. Ady Endre (1877-1919) posl. Petöfija najsnažniji mađ. pjesnik; impresionist i simbolist, neoromantik, iznosi slaboće svoga naroda, da bi ga uzdigao; pesimistički sudio o mađ. budućnosti. Proročanske pjesme protiv rata, pune mračne i ozbiljne filozofije. Značajna pojava u evr. lirici 20. vij. Adyge-područje autonomno čerkesko područje u Sjev. Kavkaziji, 3027 km², 127 000 st.; gl. gr. Krasnodar. Adžaristan autonom. sovjet, drž. u Transkavkaziji, 2577 km², 147 000 st., glav. grad Batum. Adžić Kajo (1805-92) franjevac, dir. požeške gimn. 1848, bogoslov. i puč. pisac, sabrao numizmat. zbirku požeškog franj. samostana. Adžio (tal. agio) višak tečajne vrijednosti, koji se plaća iznad nominale kod novca, zlata, novčanih vrednota, deviza. Izražava se u procentima nominal, vrijednosti metala, ↑ Disadžio. Adžmir gr. u sjev. zap. Brit. Indiji, 119 524 st. Adžuvan (tur.) ljubimac. Ađutant (po lat. = pomoćnik) oficir, pridijeljen trupnom komandantu za pomoć. Počasni a. pridijeljeni članovima kralj. doma. A. E. G. Allgemeine Elektrizitätsgesellschaft = opće elektr. društvo (u Njem.). Aegates insulae (lat.) Egatski otoci, nasuprot Lilibeju kraj Sicilije. Aehrenthal Alois grof Lexa (1854-1912) austro-ug. ministar inostr. poslova, pokrenuo ↑ aneksiju Bosne i Hercegovine (1908). Aero-''' u složenicama od grč. aer=uzduh: uzdušni, zračni, uzduha, zraka, o uzduhu. '''Aerobionti organizmi, koji ne mogu da žive bez kisika (za razl. od ↑ anaerobionta, koji to mogu). Aerodinamički oblik (od grč. dynamis = snaga) najpovoljniji oblik nekog tijela, koji pruža najmanji otpor u zraku, ↑ Avion. Aerodinamika nauka o silama i gibanju uzdušnina (plinova). Aerodrom (od grč. dromos=drum) uzletište za avione i zrakoplove. Najmanja površina za međunar. saobraćaj 600X600 m. Na a.: hangari za avione, radionice za popravke, spremište, radio, telegraf, telefon, meteorol. stanica, saobraćajna uprava, carinarnica, hotel, gostionice, osvjetljenje, signalizacija, brza veza s gradom. Aerofor (od grč. phorein = nositi) zgusnutim zrakom napunjena sprava za disanje u zagušljivu zraku, pod vodom itd. Aerogenski plin uzdušni plin. Aeroklub Kraljevine Jugoslavije osnov. u Bgdu 1922 za propagandu i podizanje civilne avijacije u Jsl. Ima oko 6000 članova u 20 mjesnih odbora u većim mjestima Jsl. član je „Internacionalne aeronautičke federacije”; izdaje mjesečnik „Naša krila”. Aerolit ↑ Meteoriti. Aerologija ↑ Meteorologija. Aeromehanika ↑ Aerodinamika ↑ Aerostatika. Aeronaut (od grč. nautes = mornar) zrakoplovac; a.-ika: zrako- (vazduho-) plovstvo. Aeroplan (od lat. planum = ravnina) ↑ Avion. Aerostatika nauka o plinovima u ravnoteži (u mirovanju). Aetije rimski vojskovođa rođ. u Meziji, upravljao Zapadnim carstvom 439-454, porazio 451 Atilu na Katalaunskim Poljima (Châlons-sur-Marne), ubijen od cara Valentijana III. Afazija (grč phasis = govor) poremećaj sposobnosti govora zbog oboljenja mozga; najčešće kod izljeva krvi u mozak, ↑ Apopleksija. Afekcija (po lat.) promjene stanja vanjskim podražajem, uzbuđenje (i u medicini). Afekt veliko uzbuđenje, uzrujanje, intenz. čuvstveno stanje. Afektiran prenemažući se, namješten, neprirodno usiljen; afektirati: prenemagati se. Afel (po grč.) ↑ Planeti. Afera ↑ Affaire. Aferim (tur.) bravo! Affaire (franc.) afera, događaj, posao, spor. Affiche (franc.) oglas na zidu. Affidavit (lat.) svečana izjava uz zakletvu o nekim činjenicama, na pr. o tovaru lađe, da su vrijednosni papiri svojina pripadnika neke države. Affront (franc.) pogrda, uvreda. Afganistan kraljevina (nasljed. monarhija), ist. Pred. Azija, 731000 km², 11 mil. st. ; gl. gr. Kabul. Teško prolazna gorska zemlja (Hindukuš) ; na jugu i sjev. stepe. Stanovnici: Afganci, Tadžiki; suniti. Bakar, olovo, željezo. Država nastala istom u 18. vijeku. Kralj Aman-Ullah-khan (* 1885) uveo je 1928 (nakon puta po Evropi) radikalne reforme; 1929 srušen pomoću Vel. Britanije. Od 1929 emir (kralj) Nadir-khan. Aficirati (po lat.) povrijediti, učiniti bolesnim. Afilijacija (po lat.) posvojenje, posinjenje (↑ Adopcija) ; prijem u kaluđerski red; 2) glavnom preduzeću priključeno nuspreduzeće. Afinacija (od franc. affiner = profiniti) čišćenje od primjesa; čišćenje kovina; lučenje zlata od srebra pomoću sumporne kiseline. Afinitet (lat. affinitas) 1) srodnost, sličnost; težnja za stvaranjem hem. spoja. 2) ↑ Tazbina. Afirmacija (po lat.) pozitivna tvrdnja, tvrđenje. Afirmativan jestan, potvrdan, na pr. a. rečenica. Afiširati (po franc.) oglašivati na zidu. ↑ Affiche. À fond (franc.) temeljito, valjano. À fonds perdu (franc.) na račun gubitka. Aforizam (po grč.) kratka duhovita misao, koja se lako pamti. Afrička oblast čini faunističku cjelinu i obuhvata Afr. južno od Sahare i ostrva Madagaskar, Mauritius, Rodriguez, Réunion, Sejšele i Komore i juž. Arabiju. Afrik (po franc.) materijal od vlakna palme za punjenje strunjača. Afrika 29 765 mil. km², 152,6 mil. st. (3 mil Evropljana), 51 st. na km². Najjednoličniji kontinent, sa strmim rubovima. Visoravni, osjekom 650 m vis., prevladavaju. Osim Atlasa nije nastalo nijedno gorje poslije paleozoika. Prevladava tropska klima; samo na jugu i sjeveru suptrop. Stoga ima u području Konga i na sjev. zap. strani istočno-afr. jezerskog područja tropskih šuma. Savane I stepe u sušnim krajevima (Sudan, ist. i jugozap. A.), pustinja u Sahari i Kalahari. Vječno zeleno grmlje i šuma u atlaskim zemljama i Kaplandu. Bogato životinjstvo. Preteže obrađivanje polja: motičarstvo u trop. dijelu sa stočarstvom, obrađivanje plugom u Atlasu, Egiptu, Etiopiji i Kaplandu. Pastirski narodi (na jugozap. i jugu) vladaju politički nad ratarskim narodima (na jugu i na ekvat. istoku). Stanovnici 1) svjetlokožni Južnoafričani (Bušmani, Hotentoti), 2) crnački Bantu (juž. od crte sjev. zap. Kamerun-Viktorijino Jezero), 3) sudanski crnci među Bantu-crncima i Saharom, 4) Hamiti na sjev. i na sjev. ist., 5) Semiti (Arapi, Beduini, Abesinci), 6) Pigmejci, patuljasti narodi u central. A., 7) Malajci na Madagaskaru. Osim Liberije i Etiopije čitava je Afrika u posjedu evrop. vel. sila. Afrikander bijelac rođ. u juž. Africi. Afrodita grč. božica ljubavi i ljepote, kći Zevsova ili Mora (postala od mor. pjene). Afrodizijak ↑ Aphrodisiaca. Afte (po grč.) bijelo-žućkaste, okruglaste, prenosive promjene na sluznici usne šupljine; češće kod dojenčadi i djece negoli kod odraslih. Ag hem. simbol za srebro (lat. argentum). A. G. (njem.) krat. za „Aktiengesellschaft". Aga (tur.) 1) gospodin, gospodar; agazli: gospodski; 2) tur. upravni činovnik u činu majora. Agadir jugozapadna maročka luka. Agalić Ivan (†l649) augustinac, od g. 1617 biskup senj.-modruški, 1624 sazvao dijecezan. sinodu u Bribir zbog štampanja glagolj. knjiga, što je povjerio fra Glaviniću. Agalmatolit suvrsta ↑ milovke, gust mekan kamen za rezbarenje figura i posuđa. Agame (Agamidae) porodica guštera u Star. svijetu, oko 200 vrsta. Zmaj (pozoj, Draco volans) sa kožnim naborom, koji mu služi kao padobran; u tropskoj Aziji, naroč. u malajskoj oblasti; moloh (Moloch horridus), tako nazvan, što ima stravičan izgled zbog mnogih bodlja po svem tijelu; juž. i zap. Australija. Agamemnon mikenski kralj, predvodio Grke u Trojanskom ratu, na povratku ubijen od svoje žene Klitemnestre i Egista (po jednoj verziji, što je Ifigeniju htio žrtvovati Artemidi, po drugoj, što je doveo kao ropkinju Prijamovu kćer Kasandru). Djeca njegova Ifigenija, Elektra i Orest. Agamija (po grč.) bezbračnost (neženstvo) ili neredovit odnos spolova; agamist = neženja. Agapanthus rod bilja iz porod. ljiljana. Domov. juž. Afrika; u Evropi se mnogo gaji. Agape (grč.) gozba bratske ljubavi u kršć. crkvi do 4. vij. Agapet 1) sv. (dan 18 VIII) mučenik za cara Aurelijana. 2) A. I., papa (535/6), sv. (dan 20 IX), za cara Justinijana skinuo monofizit. patrijarha Antima u Carigradu. 3) A. II., papa (5646-55), obnovio crkvu i redovničku stegu, s njem. carem Otonom I. uredio biskupije u Saskoj. Agapić (Gapić, Agapeo, *1540 na Cresu) dalm. slikar, radio u Rimu; do 19. vij. se sačuvala slika sv. Jeronima u Rimu. Agaragar sušene azijat. alge; služe mjesto želatine. Agarjani naziv za Turke i muslimane u starim jugosl. knjiž. spomenicima, naroč. srp., tobože potomci Abrahamove ropkinje Agare, koja je trudna pošla u arap. pustinju. Agasias (o. 80 pr. Kr.) grč. kipar; sačuvan borgeški (po palazzo Borghese, Rim) mačevalac. Agassiz Louis (1807-73) švajc. zoolog (istraživao niže životinje, ribe dubokih mora) i geolog (formulirao teoriju o ledenjacima). Agathe Tyche (grč.) „dobra sreća“, božica Sreće. Agatodemon starogrč. dobri duh, čuvar kućnoga reda. Agatoklo (361-289) sirakuški kralj, gospodar Sicilije, jedan od najmoćnijih vladalaca onoga vr. Agaton sv. (dan 10 I) sicilski monah, kao papa (678-81) pobijao monoteletstvo. Upravljajući poslanicu carigrad. koncilu 680, nastoji oko mira. Agave biljke, sukulentni srodnici narcisa iz Juž. i Centr. Amerike. A. americana već rano donesena u Evr. i danas na Mediteranu posve udomaćena. Listovi prizemni, cvat visok 5-7 m; cvate nakon 10-15 g. Agazli ↑ Aga. Agencija telegrafska (franc. agence télegraphique) ustanova moderne obavještajne službe radi brzog snabdijevanja vijestima, naroč. za štampu. Zvanične (oficijelne), poluzvanične (oficiozne) a. Agence d'Anatolie: tur. t. a. u Ankari; Agence Havas: služb. franc. t. a. u Parizu; Agencia Fabra: t. a. u Madridu; A. Bugarska u Sofiji: Agenzia Stefani: služb. t. a. u Rimu; Agencija Avala: služb. jsl. telegr. izvještajni ured u Bgdu. Agenda (lat.) ono, što treba raditi“; agende: djelokrug rada. Agens (lat.) tijelo, koje djeluje (hemijski). Agent posrednik, samostalan trgovac, koji uz proviziju posredujući zastupa probitke jedne ili više tvrtki; agentura: poslovi i poslovanje agenta. A. provocateur (franc.) izazivač, većin. u službi tajne policije. Agenturni poslovi ↑ Agent. Agesilaj (444-358 prije Krista) spartanski kralj od 401, potukao Persijance u Maloj Aziji; Atenjane, Tebance, Korinćane i Argivce pobijedio kod Koroneje; Epaminondi podlegao kod Mantineje, ali odbranio Spartu. Agfa A. G. für Anilinfabrikation (njem.) = d. d. za fabrikaciju anilina. Agić Antun(* u 2. pol. 18. vij. u Dubrovniku, † 1830 u Asissi-u) minorit, vrstan propovjednik, poslanik dubrov. senata u Carigradu. Hist. studije. Agilan (po lat.) brz, okretan, radin. Agilolfingi potomci langobardskog kralja Agilolfa, vladahu Bavarskom do 788. Agio ↑ Adžio. Agiotage (franc.) pridodavanje, burzovna spekulacija na porast ili padanje tečajeva vrijednos. papira itd., da se poluči dobit. Najčešće kod burz. ↑ diferencijal, poslova. Ägir (u prasvezi sa lat. aqua = voda) u skandinav. mitol. bog mora. Agirati (od lat. agere) raditi, djelovati. Agitato (tal.) živo, uzrujano; muz. oznaka tempa i živog stavka. Agitator (lat.) korteš. Agitacija: korteširanje. Aglaja ↑ Gracije. Aglomerat (po lat.) kamen, sastavlj. od neslijepljenih čestica; aglomeracija: skupljanje i nagomilavanje kamenih česti. Aglutinacija (po lat.) nagomilavanje krv. tjelešaca ili bakterija; aglutinacionim pokusom se ustanovljuju neke bolesti (na pr. tifus). Aglutinirajući jezici ↑ Jezik. Agnati (lat.) potomci zajedničkoga praoca po muškoj lozi. Agnec (staroslav. = janje) dio hljeba, koji u kvadratnom pečatu nosi grč. natpis: Isus Christos nika (pobjeđuje); osvećen pretstavlja tijelo Hristovo. Agni (u prasvezi sa slav. „oganj“) indijsko božanstvo vatre. Agnosticizam (po grč.) filoz. spoznajnoteorijski nazor, da nema metafizičke spoznaje onkraj iskustva; treba se zadovoljiti spoznajama na osnovu iskustva. Agnus Dei (lat. = jaganjac Božji) 1) Krist kao pomirbena žrtva; 2) molitva kat. svećenika oprije pričesti. Agogika (po grč.) u muz. nauka o sitnim modifikacijama tempa u svrhu što življeg i plastičnijeg predavanja muz. djela. Agonija (od grč. agon = borba) samrtna borba, izdisanje. Agonistika sportska utakmica, natjecanje, sportsko nadmetanje. Agora (grč.) 1) skupština; 2) zborište, sajmište, trg (gdje se je sastajala skupština i gdje su se održavali sajmovi) Agoraphobia (grč.) ↑ Fobija. Agra prednjoind. gr., 230 000 st.; tekstil; glasovite mramorne građevine, univerzitet. Agrafa (franc. agraffe) kopča. Agrafija (od grč. graphein = pisati) poremećena sposobnost pisanja zbog promjena i oboljenja mozga, obično i poremećenje govora, ↑ Afazija. Agrar-''' u tuđicama od latinskog ager = polje: poljoprivredni. '''Agrarac ekonomsko udruženi poljoprivrednik. Agrarna država u kojoj preteže poljodjelstvo. A. reforma ukupnost mjera, preduzetih po državi za poboljšanje zemlj. posjedovnih odnošaja, naroč. podjelom vel. posjeda (državnih ili izvlašćenih privatnih) seljacima. A. r. redov. odraz socijal. borba ili pokreta (borbe u st. Rimu za drž. zemljište). Posl. rata provedena u mn. državama sred. i ist. Evrope. A. r. u Jsl. od 1919 treba da stvori što veći broj seljač. gospodar, jedinica na vlastitom zemljištu: a) likvidacijom kmetskih i kolonatskih odnošaja u Bosni, Juž. Srbiji i Dalm., b) razdiobom vel. posjeda seljacima. Veleposjednicima imade se dati otšteta za oduzetu zemlju bilo fakultativnim otkupom (slobodnom pogodbom s agrarnim interesentom), bilo na temelju prisilne procjene (s razmjerno niskim ključem) u obveznicama Priv. agr. banke, kojoj korisnici imadu otplaćivati u anuitetima kroz 20 godina; za dobrovoljce plaća otštetu država. Veleposjednicima ostavlja se od obradive zemlje t. zv. maksimum, koji iznosi u razl. krajevima 87-521 jutro, a za neke vrste kulture (uzgoj sjemena, rasadnici itd.) supermaksimum, prema slob. ocjeni uprave. Država podupire i inače koloniste, nadijeljene zemljom, napose njihove agrarne zajednice. A. banke zemljoveresijske, poljoprivredne b., podjeljuju zajmove na poljoprivređ. imanja. A. socijalizam traži socijaliziranje svega obradivog zemljišta. Agreda Marija (1602-65) franjevka, mističarka, imala vizije o životu Isusovu. Agregat (od lat. aggregare = pridružiti) skup čestica. A.-no stanje: čvrsto, tekuće ili kapljevito, plinovito; (mat.) zbroj ili razlika dvaju brojeva. Agrell Per Sigurd (* 1881) prof. slavistike u Lundu (Švedska). Agrément (franc.) privola neke države, da određeno lice druge države bude kod nje imenovano poslanikom. Agresivan (franc. agressif) nasrtljiv. Agricola (zapravo Bauer) Georg (1494-1555) osnivač novije mineralogije i metalurgije. Agrigento (Girgenti) tal. gr. na juž. obali Sicilije, 33 000 st.; sumpor; starogrčki ostaci. Agrikultura (po lat.) poljodjelstvo. Agrikulturna hemija nauka o ishrani gospodar, bilja i životinja (u už. smislu), o fizič. i hemij. faktorima, koji uvjetuju život gosp. važnih organizama (u širem smislu). Agripa Marko Vipsanije (63-12 pr. Kr.) Augustov zet i savjetnik poslije Cezarove smrti, pobijedio Antonijevu flotu kod Aktiona (31 pr. Kr.). Agripina 1) kći M. V. Agripe, Germanikova žena, Augustova praunuka i Kaligulina majka; 2) kćerka Germanikova, žena cara Klaudija, otrovala muža, ubijena po naredbi sina Nerona, g. 59. Agripinsko rođenje rođenje s nogama naprijed (po carici Agripini). Agron moćni ilirski kralj (3. vijek prije Krista); država mu obuhvatala dio crnogorskog i albanskog primorja; naslijedila ga žena Teuta. Agronomija (od grčkog agros = polje i nomos = zakon) nauka o obradbi i kulturi tla; agronom: znalac te nauke; razumije se u obradbu tla, u ratarstvo, poljodjelstvo (u užem smislu) i gospodarstvo (u širem smislu), zapravo diplomiran akademski obrazovan gospodar. Agrumi (od tal. agro = kiseo) skupni naziv za limune, naranče i mandarine. „Agudas Jisroel" (a.= savez) svjet. organizacija ortodoksnih Jevreja. Središte za Jugosl. Subotica. Agulhas „Iglasti rt“, južni rt Afrike. Aguti (Dasyprocta agouti) glodar iz porod. Agoutidae; trop. Juž. Amer.; čini štetu u šećer, plantažama. Ahacel Matija (1779-1845) koruš. Slovenac, izdao „Pesmi po Koroškim ino štajerskim znane“ (1833). Ahajci stanovnici Aheje, najsjevernijega dijela Peloponesa; starogrčko pleme. kategorija:Leksikon Minerva